


Just a bit of fun

by Kat92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat92/pseuds/Kat92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up, when Rick and Carol get drunk at the party in Alexandria. But then Daryl turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> For Mel and Hanna, I hope you're not disappointed, but it's all your fault xD
> 
> Inspiration : https://41.media.tumblr.com/a0db580fa34aa1df534621ccc96351be/tumblr_nsbauiecNF1sjmjr9o2_500.jpg
> 
> This is just for laughs, and for Mel and Hanna's slightly odd shipper feels.

 

 

Carol had never been much of a drinker. Not even when she had been in an abusive relationship, where drinking might have made forgetting easier and ease her pain. And the number of times she had been drunk after the world went to hell, could be counted on one hand. Once in the prison, when Daryl had found a shed filled with moonshine, on a run, and brought it back to the prison. That had been a fun night. Even if it had ended with a pounding headache and her waking up next to Daryl, who had been dressed in as little clothes as she had been herself. Carol still only remembered glimpses of that night, but it had definitely changed the dynamics between herself and Daryl. Although they hadn’t done it since then. Carol guessed none of them wanted to assume that it was just something they could do. And they hadn’t had more booze to give them the courage.

 

Until now, anyway. Because this was the second time that she had been drunk after Ed died. After having gotten the guns, Carol went back to the party and somehow had enough to drink to make her drunk. Daryl wasn’t anywhere to be found, but Rick was and he had had his fair share to drink as well. More than she had, enough for them to lean on each other as they made their way home. Everyone else had made their way home, much earlier, and the town was quiet as they made their way back in the moonlit night.

 

They were talking and giggling as they swayed back and forth on the road, arms around each other.

 

“You and Daryl?” Rick laughed

 

Carol nodded, giggling “He was a real stud – I think.. I don’t remember much of it”

 

Rick just kept laughing, until the laughter died suddenly. “I haven’t fucked anyone since ..”

 

“Lori” Carol finished

 

Rick nodded.

 

“Not even Michonne?”

 

He smiled shaking his head. “No .. But I want to “

 

Carol laughed “I knew it”

 

Rick lowered his arm to wrap it around her lower back, pulling her further into his side. “What?”

 

“Nothing” she laughed, leaning into him as they walked.

 

Rick’s hand, slid down an inch for every step they took, but stopped when it reached her ass, stayed there and squeezed it as they walked up to their house. 

 

When they made it to the door, Rick turned her, pressed her up against the door and kissed her. Hard at first but then softer and softer, as he felt her kissing him back.

 

She wasn’t really thinking, just acting. Rick’s hands held onto her hips, pressing himself against her, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Carol folded her arms around his neck, kissing him back as much as she could. He was good at that, kissing. She was almost glad she hadn’t found that out until now, otherwise she might have been jealous of Lori.

 

“Oi!” A rough voice sounded behind them. Rick broke away to turn around and look at the person who had interrupted them.

 

“Carol? What the hell?!”

 

“Daryl..” She didn’t realize that she must have looked pretty dazed, that snog mixed with the amount of alcohol she had had, didn’t really help.

 

“Just a bit of fun Daryl” Rick slurred, stepping closer to Carol again. But it didn’t look like Daryl saw the fun of it, in fact he looked more angry than amused. She broke away from Rick and stepped towards Daryl instead. Carol knew that he wasn’t drunk and that sometimes he was very much like a frightened animal, one wrong move and he’d run. So she only stepped closer slowly, which wasn’t easy, drunk. But he didn’t move, Daryl just watched her step closer and closer, until she was right in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s just a bit of fun” She whispered, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him. It took a while, before she felt Daryl start to kiss her back. Carol had to grab his hands and place them on her ass, to stop him from just standing there, as if he was in some state of shock. But that was the thing that made him spring into action. Suddenly he kissed her back with fervor, pressing his hips against hers, and growling against her lips.

 

Rick didn’t stay back, he approached Carol from behind, leaning down to kiss her neck and up behind her ear. Daryl moved his hands to her hips, when Rick grinded himself into her backside. It was fairly obvious that Rick was turned on by all this, or maybe he was just that drunk. In any case, Carol could feel him being half hard, against her.

 

As Carol leaned back and looked into Daryl’s darkened eyes, she knew that this night would end in more than just a hangover.  
After that it all became a bit of a blur of wandering hands, mouths and tongues. Thankfully, Carol wasn’t so drunk that she couldn’t remember it the next morning. Because that night she had done things that she had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would do. She saw some things too, things she hadn’t thought she would ever see.

 

The morning came around slowly, thank god. The worst wakeup when you had a hangover, was a crying baby. But someone else seemed to have gotten Judith this morning, before she could make too much noise. So Carol got to wake up slowly, opening her eyes to see Daryl looking at her intensely, it was more staring than looking, really. His arm draped over her waist, Rick spooning her from behind. She found that she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this safe. It wasn’t even awkward, just lying there. Because Daryl’s stare wasn’t one that told her to back off, but more like he was wondering why she didn’t back off. Carol looped her arm around his waist, caressing his back with her fingers. He jumped under her touch, which made Rick groan in his sleep. It wasn’t until she felt a scar under her fingers, that she understood why. Also why he had been in such a hurry to dress, the last time they had done this.

 

Instead of trying to assure him, with words, that it was okay, Carol lifted the arm he had draped around her waist and lifted it further up her back, where she knew she had scars. His eyes went softer after that, enough for Carol to dare and lean in, the last few inches and kiss him softly. They lay like that for a while, exchanging soft, lingering, kisses. After a bit, Carol let her hand drift down his back, down to skim across the skin of his ass, like she remembered having done many times last night. Or was that Rick’s? In any case it made him move closer to her, thereby making the erection he had, known to her. “Well hello” Carol grinned at him, breaking the kiss.

 

Daryl scuffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes at her.

 

Rick groaned behind them and rolled back and forth for a bit. Then popped his head up to rest on Carol’s shoulder “This a private party or can anyone join?” He asked, both looking and sounding like his hangover was far worse than her own was. But he still sounded pretty happy. Then again, he did just get laid, for the first time since the prison, so why wouldn’t he?

 

“I thought you would have slept ‘til sometime next week” Carol smiled, keeping her eyes on Daryl.

 

“Sure sounded like it” Daryl agreed

 

“You two saying I snore?”

 

“Yes!” They said simultaneously, then laughing. Rick laughed too, until it hurt his head too much.

 

When the laughter stop, they fell silent for a while.

 

“That was… “ Rick started, but then stopped again.

 

“Yeah” Carol turned her head to look at him. “You should invite Michonne the next time”

 

Rick scuffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Michonne?” Daryl looked confused. Carol was surprised that he hadn’t objected to the idea of doing this again sometime, or even blushing at the thought.

 

“I think Rick as a thing for her” Carol rolled over, so she had her back against Daryl’s chest, his head on her shoulder, so they could both stare Rick down.

 

“Really?” Daryl smiled, wrapping an arm around Carol’s waist, resting his head on her shoulder and looked quite comfortable there.

 

“I ..” Rick coughed, looked slightly embarrassed and then looked away. “I should get going”

 

“I think that’s a yes” Carol murmured, leaning back against Daryl’s chest.

 

“Uh huh” Daryl grinned and watched as Rick got out of bed, put on his clothes and hurried out of there.

 

Once he was gone, Daryl started kissing from her shoulder, all the way up her neck, behind her ear. His stubbles tickled Carol, who squirmed, laughed and tried to get away. But Daryl held on tightly to her. The only thing she could do, was to turn her head, to get him off her neck. Instead Carol distracted him with a few kisses. “We should get up too..”

 

“Nah..” He just shook his head, smirked, and kissed her again.

 

“Daryl” She protested, turning to face him more fully.

 

“Later” Daryl pushed her over, onto her back, and placed himself over her, before kissing her quite a bit more seriously.

 

It wasn’t until they parted for air, that Carol had the chance to say “Later” in agreement and pull Daryl closer to her. So the others might talk quite a bit about them. But they could handle that, right? For now she couldn’t care less about what anyone else might think. It would all work out, like it was meant to.

 


End file.
